wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział LXXXVI
Pewnego jednak dnia przybyła do Taurogów z konwojem kilkudziesięciu żołnierzy panna Anna Borzobohata-Krasieńska. Braun przyjął ją bardzo uprzejmie, bo musiał, gdyż mu tak nakazywał list Sakowicza, przez samego Bogusława podpisany, a polecający wszelkie dla respektowej panienki księżnej Gryzeldy Wiśniowieckiej mieć względy. Panienka też była pełna fantazji; od pierwszej chwili przyjazdu poczęła w Braunie świdrować oczkam i, aż posępny Niemiec rozruszał się, jakoby go kto ogniem przypiekł; poczęła także komenderować innymi oficerami, słowem, rozporządzać się w Taurogach jak we własnym domu. Tego samego dnia wieczorem poznała się z Oleńką, która patrzyła wprawdzie na nią z nieufnością, lecz przyjmowała ją grzecznie, w nadziei, iż nowin od niej zaczerpnie. Jakoż Anusia miała ich pod dostatkiem. Rozmowa poczęła się od Częstochowy, bo tych wieści najchciwsi byli taurogscy jeńcy. Miecznik szczególnie pilnie osłaniał uszy rękoma, by żadnego słowa nie uronić, przerywając tylko od czasu do czasu opowiadanie Anusi okrzykami: — Chwała na wysokości Panu! — Dziwno mi to — rzekła wreszcie przyjezdna panienka — że waćpaństwa dopiero niedawno wiadomość o tych cudach Najświętszej Panienki doszła, bo to już dawna historia, i ja byłam jeszcze wtedy w Zamościu, i pan Babinicz jeszcze po mnie nie przyjechał — hej! na ileż to tygodni było przedtem... Potem już zaczęli Szwedów wszędy bić, i w Wielkopolsce, i u nas, a najgorzej pan Czarniecki, przed którego imieniem samym uciekają. — A! pan Czarniecki! — krzyknął zacierając ręce miecznik — ten im da pieprzu! Słyszałem jeszcze o nim z Ukrainy jako o wielkim żołnierzu. Anusia tylko rączkami strzepnęła sukienkę i tak sobie, jakby o najmniejszą rzecz szło, zawołała z niechcenia: — Oho! już po Szwedach! Stary zaś pan Tomasz nie mógł wytrzymać, więc porwawszy ją za rączkę, całkiem pogrążył onę malutką w swych ogromnych wąsach i począł całować zawzięcie, wreszcie zakrzyknął: — A, moje śliczności! Patoka płynie z ust waćpanny, jak mi Bóg miły!... Nie może inaczej być, jeno anioł przyjechał do Taurogów! Anusia zaraz poczęła kręcić palcami kończyki warkoczyków obwiązane różowymi wstążeczkami i strzygąc spod czoła oczyma odrzekła: — Ej, daleko mnie do aniołów! Ale już i hetmani koronni poczęli Szwedów bić, i wszystkie wojsko kwarciane z nimi, i wszystkie rycerstwo, i uczynili konfederację w Tyszowcach, i król do niej przystąpił, i wydali uniwersały, i nawet chłopstwo Szwedów bije... i Najświętsza Panienka błogosławi... Tak zaś mówiła, jakoby ptak szczebiotał, ale od tego szczebiotania w mieczniku serce zmiękło zupełnie, więc choć niektóre z tych nowin były już mu wiadome, ryknął wreszcie z radości jak żubr; po twarzy Oleńki poczęły także płynąć łzy ciche a duże. Widząc to Anusia, a mając od natury serce dobre, skoczyła zaraz ku niej, a objąwszy ją rękoma za szyję poczęła mówić szybko: — Nie płacz, waćpanna... mnie waćpanny żal i nie mogę na to patrzeć... Czego płaczesz?... Tyle było szczerości w jej głosie, że nieufność Oleńki znikła zaraz, ale za to rozpłakała się biedna dziewczyna jeszcze serdeczniej. — Waćpanna taka śliczna... — pocieszała ją Anusia — czego płaczesz? — Od radości — odrzekła na to Oleńka — ale i ze strapienia, bo my tu w ciężkiej niewoli jesteśmy, dnia niepewni ani godziny... — Jakże to? U księcia Bogusława? — U tego zdrajcy! u tego heretyka! — huknął pan miecznik. Na to Anusia: — To samo i mnie się przygodziło, a dlatego nie płaczę Nie neguję waćpanu dobrodziejowi, że książę zdrajca i heretyk, ale dworny kawaler i płeć naszą respektujący. — Bodaj go tak samo w piekle respektowali! — odparł miecznik. — Panna go jeszcze nie znasz, bo na waćpannę tak nie nastawał jako na tę dziewczynę. Arcy to szelma jest, a ów Sakowicz drugi! Dałby Bóg; żeby pan hetman Sapieha obu pogrążył! — Że pogrąży, to pogrąży... Książę Bogusław chory okrutnie i potęgę ma niewielką. Prawda, że nagle nastąpił i kilka chorągwi zniósł, i Tykocin zagarnął, i mnie, ale nie jemu mierzyć się z pana Sapieżyńską siłą. Możecie mi waćpaństwo wierzyć, bom obie potęgi widziała... Przy panu Sapieże najwięksi kawalerowie się znajdują, którzy sobie z księciem Bogusławem wnet poradzą. — A widzisz! nie mówiłem ci? — rzekł miecznik zwracając się do Oleńki. — Księcia Bogusława znam z dawna — mówiła dalej Anusia — bo to obojga księstwa Wiśniowieckich i państwa Zamoyskich powinowaty; przyjeżdżał on raz do nas do Łubniów, wtedy kiedy sam książę Jeremi na Tatarów w Dzikie Pola chodził. Dlatego i teraz mnie szanować kazał, bo pamiętał, iżem tam domową była i księżnej pani najbliższą. Ot, taka, taka jeszcze byłam malutka! nie to co dziś!... Mój Boże, kto by się to wtedy spodział, że z niego zdrajca będzie. Ale nie frasujcie się i tak, mili państwo, bo albo on już nie wróci, albo też my się jako stąd wydostaniemy. — Już my tego próbowali — odrzekła Oleńka. — I nie udało się wam? — Jak się miało udać? — rzekł miecznik. — Spuściliśmy się ze sekretu przed jednym oficyjerem, o którym rozumieliśmy, że nam sprzyja, a pokazało się, że on gotów przeszkodzić, nie pomóc. Najstarszy nad nimi jest tu Braun, tego zaś i sam diabeł nie przejedna. Anusia spuściła oczki. — Może by mnie się udało. Trzeba tylko, żeby pan Sapieha tu przyszedł, aby było się do kogo schronić. — Daj go Boże jak najprędzej — odpowiedział pan Tomasz — bo też i między jego ludźmi siła mamy krewnych, znajomych i przyjaciół... Ba! tamże przecie są i dawni towarzysze spod wielkiego Jeremiego, panowie Wołodyjowski, Skrzetuski i Zagłoba. — Znam ich — odrzekła ze zdziwieniem Anusia — ale ich u pana Sapiehy nie masz. Ej, żeby to byli ! a zwłaszcza pan Wołodyjowski (bo pan Skrzetuski żonaty), to by mnie tu nie było, gdyż pan Wołodyjowski nie dałby się ogarnąć jako pan Kotczyc. — Wielki to kawaler! — zawołał miecznik. — Chluba całego wojska! — dodała Oleńka. — Dla Boga! czy tylko nie polegli, żeś ich waćpanna nie widziała? — Ej, nie! — odrzekła Anusia — przecieby głośno było o śmierci takich rycerzy, a nie mówiono mi nic... Waćpaństwo ich nie znacie... Nie dadzą się oni nigdy... chyba kula może ich zabić, bo żaden człowiek im nie poradzi, ani panu Skrzetuskiemu, ani panu Zagłobie, ani panu Michałowi. Chociaż pan Michał mały, ale pamiętam, co książę Jeremi o nim powiadał, że gdyby los całej Rzeczypospolitej zawisł od bitwy jednego z jednym, to by pana Michała do niej wybrał. Onże Bohuna usiekł... O, nie! pan Michał zawsze sobie da rady. Miecznik kontent, że ma z kim gawędzić, począł chodzić szerokimi krokami po komnacie zapytując: — Proszę, proszę! To waćpanna znasz tak dobrze pana Wołodyjowskiego? — Bośmy tyle lat razem byli... — Proszę!... To pewno się i bez afektów nie obeszło? — Ja temu nie winna — rzekła Anusia przybierając skromną postawę — ale do tej pory pewnie i pan Michał się ożenił. — A właśnie że się nie ożenił. — Choćby się i ożenił... toż mi wszystko jedno!... — Daj wam Boże, abyście się zeszli... Ale to mnie martwi, co mi waćpanna mówisz, że ich u pana hetmana nie masz, bo z takimi żołnierzami wiktorie łatwiejsze. — Jest tam ktoś, co za nich wszystkich stanie. — Któż to taki? — Pan Babinicz z Witebskiego... Waćpaństwo o nim nie słyszeli? — Nic, co mi i dziwno. Anusia poczęła opowiadać historię swego wyjazdu z Zamościa i wszystko, co się jej w drodze przygodziło. Pan Babinicz zaś wyrósł w jej opowiadaniu na tak wielkiego bohatera, że miecznik w głowę zachodził, kto by to był taki. — Toż ja znam całą Litwę — mówił. — Są tu wprawdzie domy podobnie się nazywające, jak: Babonaubków, Babiłłów, Babinowskich, Babińskich i Babskich, ale o Babiniczach nie słyszałem... i mniemam, że to musi być nazwisko przybrane, bo tak wielu czyni z tych, którzy są w partiach, ażeby zaś nieprzyjaciel nie mścił się na substancji i rodzinach. Hm! Babinicz!... Ognisty to jakiś kawaler, skoro i pana Zamoyskiego umiał tak splantować. — Oj! jak ognisty! ach! — zawołała Anusia. Miecznik wpadł w dobry humor. — Także to? — spytał stając przed Anusią i biorąc się w boki. — Bo waćpan dobrodziej może sobie zaraz Bóg wie co suponujesz? — Boże uchowaj, nic nie suponuję! — A pan Babinicz, ledwośmy z Zamościa wyjechali, zaraz mi powiedział, że jego serce kto inny w dzierżawie trzyma... i chociaż mu tenuty nie płaci, przecie dzierżawcy zmieniać nie myśli... — I waćpanna temu wierzysz? — Już ci, że wierzę — odparła z wielką żywością Anusia — musi on być po uszy zakochany, skoro przez tyle czasu... skoro... skoro... — Oj! jakoś nieskoro! — odrzekł śmiejąc się pan miecznik. — A ja mówię, że skoro — odrzekła tupiąc nóżką — bo skoro o nim usłyszymy... — Daj to Bóg! — I powiem waćpanu, dlaczego... Oto, ile razy pan Babinicz o księciu Bogusławie wspomniał, to aż mu twarz bielała, a zębami tak skrzypiał jak drzwiami. — To już będzie nasz przyjaciel!... — odrzekł pan miecznik. — Pewnie!... I do niego uciekniemy, byle się pokazał! — Bylem się stąd wyrwał, będę miał własną partię, i waćpanna zobaczysz, że mi także wojna nie pierwszyzna i że ta stara ręka jeszcze się na coś przyda. — To idź waćpan pod komendę pana Babinicza. — Waćpanna masz większą ochotę iść pod tę komendę... Długo jeszcze przekomarzali się w ten sposób i coraz weselej, tak że i Oleńka, zapomniawszy o swych zgryzotach, rozweseliła się znacznie, a Anusia poczęła w końcu parskać na miecznika jak kotka. Że zaś była wypoczęta, bo na ostatnim noclegu w niedalekich Rosieniach wyspała się dobrze, odeszła więc dopiero późną nocą. — Złoto, nie dziewka! — rzekł po jej odejściu pan miecznik. — Szczere jakoweś serce... i myślę, że prędko przyjdziemy do konfidencji — odpowiedziała mu Oleńka. — A postawiłaś jej oto z początku kozła na czole. — Bom mniemała, że to ktoś nasłany. Czy ja wiem wreszcie? Wszystkiego się tu boję! — Ona nasłana?... chyba przez dobre duchy!... A wykrętne to licho jak łasica... Żebym tak był młodszy, nie wiem, do czego by przyszło, choć i tak człek jeszcze jary... Oleńka rozweseliła się zupełnie i wsparłszy rączki na kolanach, przekręciła na bok główkę, naśladując Anusię i patrząc z ukosa na miecznika: — Tak to, stryjaszku?! Stryjnę mi chcecie z tej mąki wypiec? — No, cicho! no! — odrzekł miecznik. Ale uśmiechnął się i począł całą garścią wąsa w górę podkręcać. Po chwili zaś dodał: — Przecie i takową sensatkę, jak ty, rozruszała. Pewien jestem, że się okrutna amicycja między wami pocznie. Jakoż nie mylił się pan Tomasz; bo w niedługim czasie zawiązała się przyjaźń między dziewczętami bardzo żywa i rosła coraz bardziej, może dlatego właśnie, że obie stanowiły zupełne względem siebie przeciwieństwo. Jedna miała powagę w duszy, głębokość uczuć, niezłomną wolę i rozum; druga, przy dobrym sercu i czystości myśli, była dzierlatką. Jedna ze swej cichej twarzy, jasnych warkoczów, z niewysłowionego spokoju i uroku wysmukłej postawy do starożytnej Psyche była podobną; druga, istna czarnuszka, przypominała raczej ochłę, która nocami na wertepy ludzi wyprowadza i z frasunku ich się śmieje. Oficerów pozostałych w Taurogach, którzy na obie co dzień patrzyli, brała ochota całować Billewiczówny nogi, Anusi usta. Ketling mający duszę szkockiego górala, zatem melancholii pełną, czcił i ubóstwiał Oleńkę, a od pierwszego wejrzenia począł nie znosić Anusi, która zresztą wypłacała mu się wzajemnością wetując poniesione straty na Braunie i wszystkich pozostałych, nie wyłączając samego pana miecznika rosieńskiego. Oleńka w krótkim czasie uzyskała wielką przewagę nad swą przyjaciółką, która z całą szczerością serca mawiała do pana Tomasza: — Ona w dwóch słowach więcej powie, niż ja przez cały dzień wytrajkoczę. Z jednej wszelako przywary nie mogła poważna panna wyleczyć swojej pustej przyjaciółki, mianowicie z zalotności. Bo niech jeno Anusia usłyszy brzęk ostróg na korytarzu, wnet udaje, że czegoś zapomniała, że chce obaczyć, czyli nowiny o panu Sapieże nie przybyły, wypada na korytarz, leci wichrem i wpadłszy na oficera wykrzykuje: — Ach! jak mnie pan przestraszył! Po czym wszczyna się rozmowa przeplatana kręceniem fartuszka, spoglądaniem spod czoła i rozmaitymi innymi minkami, za pomocą których najtwardsze serce męskie snadnie pogrążone być może. I tym bardziej brała jej za złe Oleńka owo bałamuctwo, że Anusia po kilku dniach znajomości przyznała się jej do cichego afektu dla pana Babinicza. Nieraz ze sobą o tym rozmawiały. — Inni jako dziady żebrali — mówiła zatem Anusia — a ten smok wolał na swoich Tatarów niż na mnie spoglądać, a zaś nie mówił inaczej, jak rozkazując: "Waćpanna wysiądź! waćpanna jedz! waćpanna pij!" Żeby przy tym był grubian, ale nie był; żeby nie był troskliwy, ale był! W Krasnymstawie zaraz powiedziałam sobie: "Nie patrzysz na mnie — czekaj!.." A to już w Łęcznej mnie samą tak rozebrało, że strach. Tu powiem ci, żem mu w te siwe oczy jeno patrzała, a gdy się roześmiał, to już i mnie radość brała, jakobym owo niewolnicą jaką była... Oleńka zwiesiła głowę, bo i jej siwe oczy przyszły na pamięć. I tamten by tak samo mówił, i tamten komendę wiecznie miał na ustach, dzielność w obliczu, jeno sumienia nie miał ni bojaźni bożej. A Anusia, idąc za własną myślą, mówiła dalej: — Kiedy z buzdyganem na koniu po polach latał, to myślałam, że orzeł albo hetman jaki. Tatarowie się go gorzej ognia bali. Gdzie przyjechał, posłuch musiał być, a jak się bitwa zdarzyła, to ognie na niego z ochoty na krew biły. Siła ja godnych kawalerów w Łubniach widziałam, ale takiego, żeby mnie strach przed nim brał, nigdym nie widziała. — Jeżeli ci go Pan Bóg przeznaczył, to go dostaniesz, ażeby zaś ciebie nie lubił, temu się wierzyć nie chce... — Lubić to on mnie lubił... troszeczkę... ale inną więcej. Sam mi nieraz mówił: "Szczęście to Waćpanny, że ni zapomnieć, ni odkochać się nie mogę, bo inaczej lepiej by wilkowi kozę powierzyć aniżeli mnie taką dziewczynę." — Cóżeś mu na to? — Mówiłam mu tak: "Skądże waćpan wiesz, żebym mu była wzajemną?" A on odpowiadał: "Ja bym nie pytał!" I rób tu, co chcesz, z takim!... Głupia tamta, która go nie pokochała, i samą zatwardziałość musi mieć w sercu. Pytałam go, jak jej imię, nie chciał powiedzieć. "Lepiej — mówił — tego nie tykać, bo to bolączka, a druga (powiada) bolączka to Radziwiłły... zdrajcy!" I zaraz tak straszną twarz czynił, że byłabym wolała do mysiej jamy się schować. Po prostu bałam się go!... Ale co tam! nie dla mnie on, nie dla mnie! — Proś o niego świętego Mikołaja; wiem od ciotki, że najlepszy to w takich terminach protektor. Bacz jeno, byś go nie obraziła, innych bałamucąc. — Już nigdy nie będę, jeno tyle! odrobinę! Tu Anusia pokazywała na palcu, ile sobie pozwoli, i małą sobie wyznaczała porcję, co najwięcej na pół paznokcia, by świętego Mikołaja nie obrazić. — Ja nie przez pustą swawolę to czynię — tłumaczyła się panu miecznikowi, który także począł jej bałamuctwo do serca brać — ale muszę, bo jeżeli nam ci oficyjerowie nie pomogą, to się nigdy stąd nie wydostaniem. — Ba! Braun nigdy nie dopuści. — Braun pogrążon! — odrzekła cienkim głosikiem i spuszczając oczy. — A Fitz-Gregory? — Pogrążon! — odrzekła jeszcze cieniej. — A Ottenhagen? — Pogrążon! — Avon Irhen? — Pogrążon! — Niechże waćpannę las ogarnie!... To widzę z jednym Ketlingiem tylko nie umiałaś sobie dać rady... — Nie cierpię go! Ale kto inny da sobie z nim rady. Zresztą, obejdzie się bez jego pozwolenia. — I waćpanna myślisz, że jak zechcemy uciekać, to oni nie przeszkodzą? — Pójdą z nami!... — odrzekła wyciągając główkę i mrużąc oczy Anusia. — Dla Boga! to czemu tu siedzimy? Dziś bym chciał być daleko! Ale z narady, która zaraz nastąpiła, wypadło, że należy czekać, póki się losy Bogustawowe nie rozstrzygną i póki pan podskarbi albo pan Sapieha nie zbliżą się w okolicę Żmudzi. Inaczej groziła sroga zguba nawet od swoich. Towarzystwo cudzoziemskich oficerów nie tylko nie stanowiłoby obrony, ale powiększało jeszcze niebezpieczeństwo, lud bowiem prosty tak strasznie był na cudzoziemców zawzięty, że każdego, kto polskich szat nie nosił, mordował bez miłosierdzia. Polscy bowiem dygnitarze noszący obce suknie, nie mówiąc o dyplomatach austriackich i francuskich, nie mogli podróżować inaczej, chyba pod osłoną potężnych oddziałów wojskowych. — Waćpaństwo mi wierzcie, bom ja przejechała cały kraj — mówiła Anusia — w pierwszej lepszej wsi, w pierwszym lepszym lesie grasanci wymordują nas, nim spytają, ktośmy tacy. Nie można inaczej uciekać, jeno do wojsk. — Ba, będę miał własną partię. — Nim ją waćpan zbierzesz, nim do znajomej wsi dojedziesz, szyję stracisz. — Wieści o księciu Bogusławie powinny wkrótce nadejść. — Panu Braunowi kazałam, by zaraz mi wszystko donosił. Braun jednak przez długi czas nic jej nie donosił. Ketling natomiast począł odwiedzać Oleńkę, bo pierwsza, spotkawszy go pewnego dnia, wyciągnęła doń rękę. Młody oficer źle wróżył z tej głuchej ciszy. Wedle niego, książę, ze względu na elektora i Szwedów, nie zamilczałby o najmniejszym powodzeniu i raczej by je przesadzał, aniżeli milczeniem znaczenie rzeczywistych przewag osłabiał. — Nie przypuszczam, żeby miał być już zniesiony ze szczętem — mówił młody oficer — ale pewnie znajduje się w ciężkim położeniu, z którego wyjście znaleźć trudno. — Wszystkie wieści przychodzą tu tak późno — odrzekła Oleńka — a najlepszy dowód na Częstochowie, o której cudownej obronie dowiedzieliśmy się szczegółów dopiero od panny Borzobohatej. — Ja, pani, wiedziałem już o tym dawniej, ale nie rozumiejąc, jako cudzoziemiec, waloru, który dla Polaków ma to miejsce, nawet nie wspominałem pani o tym. Bo że się w tak wielkiej wojnie jakowyś zameczek na czas obroni i kilka szturmów odeprze, to się zawsze zdarza i zwykle nie przywiązuje się do tego wagi. — A przecie byłaby to dla mnie najmilsza nowina! — Widzę istotnie, że źle uczyniłem, bo z tego, co jak teraz słyszę, po owej obronie zaszło, miarkuję, że to rzecz ważna, która na całą wojnę wpłynąć może. Wszelako, wracając do podlaskiej księcia ekspedycji, to inna sprawa. Częstochowa daleko, Podlasie bliżej. A gdy księciu powodziło się początkowo, pamiętasz, pani, jak prędko przychodziły nowiny... Wierzaj mi, pani: jestem młodym człowiekiem, ale od czternastego roku życia żołnierzem, i doświadczenie mi mówi, że owa cisza źle wróży. — Raczej dobrze — odrzekła panna. Na to Ketling: — Niech będzie dobrze!... Za pół roku kończy się moja służba!... Za pół roku rozwiązuje się moja przysięga!... W kilka dni po tej rozmowie nowiny nareszcie nadeszły. Przywiózł je pan Bies herbu Kornia, zwany na dworze Bogusławowym Cornutusem. Był to szlachcic polski, ale scudzoziemczały zupełnie, bo od pacholęcych niemal lat w wojskach zagranicznych służąc, prawie po polsku zapomniał, a przynajmniej mówił jak Niemiec. Duszę miał także scudzoziemczałą, dlatego wielce do osoby księcia był przywiązany. Jechał on z ważną misją do Królewca, w Taurogach zaś zatrzymał się tylko dla wypoczynku. Braun z Ketlingiem przyprowadzili go zaraz do Oleńki i Anusi, które obecnie mieszkały już i sypiały razem. Braun stanął frontem przed Anusią, po czym zwrócił się do pana Biesa i rzekł: — To jest krewna pana Zamoyskiego, starosty kałuskiego, zatem i księcia pana, dla której kazał wszelkie mieć atencje, a która życzy sobie nowiny z ust naocznego świadka posłyszeć. Pan Bies z kolei wyprostował się jak po służbie i czekał pytania. Anusia nie zaprzeczała pokrewieństwa z Bogusławem, bo bawiły ją hołdy wojskowych, więc skinęła ręką na pana Biesa, by usiadł, co gdy uczynił, spytała: — Gdzie książę obecnie się znajduje? — Książę cofa się ku Sokółce, daj Boże szczęśliwie! — odrzekł oficer. — Mów waćpan szczerą prawdę, jak mu idzie? — Powiem szczerą prawdę — odrzekł oficer — i nic nie zataję, mniemając, że jej dostojność znajdziesz w duszy swej fundament do wysłuchania nowin mniej pomyślnych. — Znajdę! — odrzekła Anusia stukając pod suknią korkiem o korek z ukontentowania, że ją zwą jej dostojnością i że nowiny są "mniej pomyślne". — Z początku wszystko nam szło dobrze — mówił pan Bies. — Starliśmy po drodze kilka kup rebelizantów, rozbiliśmy pana Krzysztofa Sapiehę i wycięliśmy dwie chorągwie jazdy oraz regiment piechoty dobrej; nikogo nie żywiąc... Za czym znieśliśmy pana Horotkiewicza, iż sam ledwie uszedł, a inni powiadają, że zabit... Za czym zajęliśmy ruiny tykocińskie... — To już wszystko wiemy, powiadaj prędko waćpan niepomyślne nowiny! — przerwała nagle Anusia. — Racz tylko pani wysłuchać ich spokojnie. Doszliśmy aż do Drohiczyna i tam naraz odwinęła się karta... Mieliśmy wieść, że pan Sapieha jeszcze daleko; tymczasem dwa nasze podjazdy jakoby w ziemię wpadły. Nie wrócił ni świadek klęski. Wtem pokazało się, że jakieś wojska idą w przodku przed nami. Wielka stąd powstała konfuzja. Książę pan począł myśleć, że wszystkie poprzednie relacje były fałszywe i że pan Sapieha nie tylko nastąpił, ale i drogę przeciął. Poczęliśmy się tedy cofać, bo w ten sposób można było przydybać nieprzyjaciela i do walnej bitwy, której koniecznie chciał książę, go zmusić... Ale nieprzyjaciel nie dawał pola, jeno ciągle napadał i napadał. Poszły znów podjazdy i wróciły poszarpane. Odtąd poczęło nam wszystko w ręku topnieć, nie mieliśmy spokoju we dnie ni w nocy. Drogi nam psuto, groble przecinano, przejmowano wiwendę. Poczęły chodzić słuchy, że sam pan Czarniecki nas gnębi; żołnierz nie jadł, nie spał, duch upadł; w samym obozie ginęli ludzie, jakoby ich ziemia pożerała. W Białymstoku nieprzyjaciel zachwycił znów cały podjazd, kredensy i karoce książęce, i działa. Nigdy nic podobnego nie widziałem. Nie widziano też tego w poprzednich wojnach. Książę wpadł w alterację. Chciał jednej walnej bitwy, a musiał staczać co dzień po dziesięć mniejszych... i przegrywać. Ład rozprzęgał się. A cóż dopiero wyrazić zdoła naszą konfuzję i strach, gdyśmy się dowiedzieli, że sam pan Sapieha jeszcze nie nastąpił i że to tylko potężny podjazd przedostał się przed nas i tyle niewypowiedzianych klęsk nam zadał... W podjeździe tym były wojska tatarskie... Dalsze słowa oficera przerwał pisk Anusi, która rzuciwszy się nagle Oleńce na szyję zakrzyknęła: — Pan Babinicz! Oficer zdumiał, usłyszawszy nazwisko, ale sądził, że to przestrach i nienawiść wyrwały dostojnej pannie z piersi ten okrzyk, więc dopiero po chwili tak mówić począł: — Komu Bóg dał wielkość, dał mu i siłę do zniesienia ciężkich terminów, więc racz się, pani, uspokoić! Tak istotnie zowie się ten piekielnik, który los całej wyprawy podkopał i nieobliczonych jeszcze szkód stał się przyczyną. Nazwisko jego, które jej dostojność z taką zdumiewającą bystrością odgadłaś, powtarzają teraz wszystkie usta z przerażeniem i wściekłością w naszym obozie... — Tego pana Babinicza widziałam w Zamościu — odrzekła prędko Anusia — i gdybym była odgadła... Tu umilkła, i nikt nie dowiedział się, co by w takim razie zaszło... Oficer po chwili milczenia tak znowu mówić począł: — Nastały odwilże i ciepła, wbrew, można rzec, przyrodzonemu natury porządkowi, bo mieliśmy wiadomość, iż na południu Rzeczypospolitej zima trzyma się jeszcze tęga, a my zasię brodziliśmy w roztopach wiosennych, które naszą ciężką jazdę do ziemi przykuły. On zaś, mając ludzi lekkich, tym bardziej dojeżdżał. Co krok roniliśmy wozy i działa, tak że w końcu komunikiem iść przyszło. Mieszkaniec okoliczny w ślepej zaciekłości swej jawnie sprzyjał napastnikom... Będzie, co Bóg zdarzy, ale w desperackim stanie zostawiłem cały obóz i samego księcia pana, którego w dodatku febra złośliwa nie opuszcza i po całych dniach sił pozbawia. Bitwa jeneralna wszakże nastąpi wkrótce, ale jak się to obróci, Bóg wie... i pokieruje... Cudów należy się spodziewać. — Gdzieś waćpan zostawił księcia? — Na dzień drogi od Sokółki; książę ma zamiar okopać się w Suchowoli lub tamtejszym Janowie i bitwę przyjąć. Pan Sapieha jest o dwa dni drogi. Gdym wyjeżdżał, mieliśmy trochę wolniejszego oddechu, bo od schwytanego języka dowiedzieliśmy się, że sam Babinicz odjechał do głównego obozu, bez niego zaś Tatarowie nie śmieją tak następować, kontentując się szarpaniem podjazdów. Książę, który jest wódz niezrównany, wszystkie nadzieje na walnej bitwie gruntuje, ale to gdy zdrów, a gdy go febra chwyci, musi inaczej myśleć, czego najlepszy dowód w tym, iż mnie wysłał do Prus. — Po co tam waćpan jedziesz? — Albo książę bitwę wygra, albo przegra. Jeżeli przegra, całe Prusy elektorskie pozostaną bez obrony i snadnie może się zdarzyć, że pan Sapieha przejdzie granicę, aby elektora do decyzji skłonić... Owóż (mówię to, gdy tajemnicy nie ma żadnej) jadę ostrzec, by jakowąś obronę tamtym prowincjom obmyślono, bo nieproszeni goście mogą w zbyt licznej kompanii nadciągnąć. Elektora to sprawa i Szwedów, z którymi książę pan jest w przymierzu i od których również ma prawo ratunku wyglądać. Oficer skończył. Anusia zarzuciła go jeszcze mnóstwem pytań, z trudnością utrzymując należytą powagę, za to gdy wyszedł, dała sobie folgę zupełną, poczęła rękoma po jubce uderzać, na korkach się jak fryga okręcać, Oleńkę po oczach całować, pana miecznika za wyloty ciągnąć i wołać: — A co? a co mówiłam? Kto zgnębił księcia Bogusława? może pan Sapieha?... figę pan Sapieha! Kto Szwedów tak samo gnębi? kto zdrajców wypleni? kto największy kawaler, największy rycerz? Pan Andrzej! Pan Andrzej ! — Jaki pan Andrzej?... — spytała nagle, blednąc, Oleńka. — To ci nie mówiłam, że jemu Andrzej na imię? Sam mi to powiadał. Pan Babinicz! Pan Babinicz! Niech żyje pan Babinicz!... Już i pan Wołodyjowski lepiej by nie potrafił!... Co tobie, Oleńko? Billewiczówna otrząsnęła się, jakby pragnąc zrzucić z siebie brzemię ciężkich myśli. — Nic! Myślałam, że to imię sami zdrajcy noszą. Bo był ktoś, który króla podejmował się żywego lub umarłego Szwedom albo księciu Bogusławowi sprzedać, i na imię miał także... Andrzej. — Niech go Bóg potępi! — huknął miecznik. — Co tam zdrajców po nocy wspominać. Radujmy się lepiej, gdy jest czego! — Niech tylko tu pan Babinicz nadciągnie! — dodała Anusia. — Otóż tak! Będę, umyślnie będę jeszcze bardziej Brauna bałamuciła, by całe prezydium pobuntował i z ludźmi, z końmi i z nami razem do pana Babinicza przeszedł. — Uczyń to waćpanna! uczyń! — zawołał rozochocony miecznik. — A później figa tym wszystkim Niemcom... Może też on o tej niegodnej zapomni i mnie po... ko... Tu znowu pisnęła cieniuteczko, zakryła oczy rękoma, nagle gniewna myśl musiała jej przyjść do głowy, bo uderzyła pięstką w pięstkę i rzekła: — Jak nie, to za pana Wołodyjowskiego pójdę! Kategoria:Potop